Park Attractions
by saku2007
Summary: Sakura visiting from out of town meets Sasuke a boy who works at the local amusment park sparks fly but will they overcome the obstacles that get in their way. Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

I am starting a new story for Naruto YAY

I am starting a new story for Naruto YAY. This story is going to be based in the U.S so it's gonna be kind of different but I hope you enjoy it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Have a nice day" Sasuke said as he closed the exit door on the Carousel running back to open the enter door letting the screaming children in. This was a regular day for Sasuke because he worked the children's Carousel at globe world. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the little girl screaming to her mom.

Making sure every one was seated Sasuke started the ride. When the ride was over he went and opened the exit. He saw a group of girls his age leaving out.

"Have a nice day" Sasuke called after the girls.

"You have a nice day" one of the girls called winking at him.

"Right" he said to himself walking back to the enter sign.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later….

Sasuke made his way to his locker getting his stuff to go home. He saw one of the Park workers Ino who worked the tea cups.

"Damn" he muttered to himself. She was always making hits at him. He tried to hurry and grab his stuff but she saw him.

"Hi Sasuke how was your day I missed you on your break."

"I know you did" he said trying to be rude so that she'd leave.

"Well anyway I'm working on getting moved to the trains which one of the stops is right where you work."

"Whoopy for me" he said low enough so she couldn't hear but smiled so she could she.

"I gotta go if you don't mind." He said glad he had an excuse.

"Well we should walk together I parked right next to you" she said with a huge smile.

"Should have known"

As they walked to the cars Ino talked the whole way. Sasuke wanted to jump for joy when he saw they reached their cars.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." Ino called as she pulled off in her Lexus.

"Uhrgg tomorrow"Sasuke said hitting his head on the starring wheel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tomorrow…….

Sasuke walked to his attraction, The Carousel. Thirty minutes later their was already a line opening the gate he let the first group in.

"Hold on tight and enjoy your ride" he said into the intercom and started the ride. As he waited to end the ride he looked to the front of the line and saw a pink haired girl, wait a hot pink haired girl holding a jumping little girl's hand. She caught sight of him starring and smiled.

"Hi" he said to the pink haired girl

"Hi" she said smiling back

"I'm Sasuke I control the ride."

"Oh I don't think I would have realized" she said giggling. Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"Sakura, Sakura I'm ready to get on" whined the little girl.

"Sakura that's a pretty name" Sasuke said starring at her.

"Umm thank you, shouldn't the ride be ending soon."

"Oh yeah" Sasuke quickly jumped up and pressed a button which slowed down the carousel until it stopped. "Sorry about that" he said running to open the exit gate.

When he came back he let the next waiting group in.

"Hold on tight and enjoy the ride" he said when everyone was seated and started the ride. He kept an eye on the smiling pink haired girl, Sakura he didn't even know her really but he already thought she was amazing. When the ride was over he quickly ran to the exit gate and opened it waiting for Sakura to leave out. When she walked out he opened his mouth to say something but she said something first.

"I'll be back" she said smiling. Sasuke could only smile back. He hurried and ran back to the enter gate to let the next group in very excited about Sakura coming back later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well hoped you enjoyed the first chapter I'll update when I get three reviews so if you like the story REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. LOL

See yah


	2. Chapter 2

I know I know I got more then 3 reviews lol. Sorry I've been sooo busy but hey I'm updating now right lol. I had writers block for awhile so if you don't like this sorry

Enjoy….

* * *

Sasuke sighed he had just gotten on break and was waiting on Sakura to show up. He sat at a table at the small cafe in the park.

He felt two hands over his eyes and sighed he knew it was Ino. Once the person spoke though he heart started pounding

"Hi I went pass the carousel but the guy Naruto told me you were on break" the girl removed he hands and sat at the chair across from Sasuke.

"Oh sorry I waited but-"Sasuke started

"No no it's okay my sister wanted to get on some more rides." Sakura cut him off smiling

"Oh yeah where is she" Sasuke was turned around looking for the little girl

"She's with my brother on some more rides."

"Oh well I'm glad you found me I thought you had left." Sasuke grinned a little

"Well I told you I would come back, now what are we eating" Sakura motioned to his plate.

"Just a hamburger and some fries" Sakura reached for one of his fries.

"I love fries" She exclaimed ginning.

"Well in that case here you go" he pushed his plate over

"Thanks, so how long have you worked here?" Sakura asked stuffing a couple of fires in her mouth.

"Well I only work here on the summers but this is my third year."

"Cool do you like it "

"Yeah well most of the time but some people can get annoying." Sasuke rolled his eyes a little and Sakura laughed a little. "So do you live around here?"

"Actually no my sister and I visit every summer from Ohio to see my dad and brother" Sasuke's face fell a little she didn't live around here.

"Oh so you live with your mom."

"Yep" Sakura took Sasuke's drink"Do you mind"

"No not at all" Sasuke watched the girl fascinated.

"How long are you gonna be here visiting" Sasuke asked trying to get more information about the girl.

"Uh I think until the end of August I don't know for sure yet."

They were silent for a while.

"So Sasuke what grade are you in." Sakura smiled a little

"Gonna be a senior next school year."

"Cool me to, what's your fav band?" Sakura raised her eyebrow a little

"Muse"

"That's so weird that's mine to."

"That's awesome."

"Yea it is do you have any brothers or sisters."

"Nope… I'm an only child" Sasuke popped the P

The conversation went on for 20 more minutes

"Sorry I think I ate all your fries" Sakura lifted the basket up.

"It's ok"

"I'll go get some more be right back." Sakura got up from the table.

Sasuke looked at his watched. '10 minutes left on break' he thought to himself sighing he wished he could spend the whole day talking to Sakura. She was just so interesting, beautiful, smart and so much more.

Sasuke heard an annoying voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke!!"

'Damnit' he mumbled under his breath

"Where have you been I've been looking all over for you." Ino exclaimed putting her hands on his shoulder. Sasuke shook them off.

"Away from you" he pushed his chair out

"Oh gosh Sasuke you are so funny, how bout I join you."

"NO actually I was just leaving my break is over." He said standing

"No it isn't it wont be over for another …8 minutes and 20 seconds." Ino looked at her watch.

What the hell? She had his own schedule remembered or something.

"Er well I'm gonna go back and give Naruto a break." He turned around making sure Sakura wasn't looking. He didn't want Ino to see Sakura, because if she did, she wouldn't leave Sakura alone.

"How bout I go with you" Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"How about you go there now and I'll meet you there ok?"

"Kay see you there babe"

"Right" Sasuke saw Sakura walking back

"The line was long sorry, but I got the fries" Sakura held the basket up grinning.

"Oh you know what I have to go help out with the water slide" Sasuke held up his hand

"Oh" Sakura's face fell

"I don't get off tonight until closing at 11, so that might be too late, but I'm off tomorrow until 4 maybe we can hang out before that."

"I'd like that" Sakura smiled she was feeling better now.

"Here, may I?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke got her phone out of her pocket, because her hands were full. After putting his number in he placed it back.

"Call me ok anytime" Sasuke smiled, and Sakura nodded also smiling.

"See yah" Sakura called as he walked off. She left to find her sister and brother.

* * *

So what did you all think? Did you like? Tell me all what you though and give me some Ideas Because I'm stuck here Well I'll try to update really soon.

Until next time REVIEW SEE YAH


	3. Chapter 3

So it's 1 am and I feel like updating Thanks so much for the reviews and the ideas I'm so going to consider them here's the next chapter

* * *

"I can't call him, I can't call him" Sakura chanted to herself over and over again holding her phone in her hand. She had been deciding for the last hour to call Sasuke or not. "Fine here goes nothing" she mumbled to herself hitting the call button.

"Hello" came Sasuke's deep voice. Sakura was dazed but quickly got it together.

"Hi Sasuke this is Sakura from the amusement park and I was just uh wondering if you'd like to um d-do something today" Sakura stuttered on some of her words 'what the hell is wrong with me' she thought to herself

"Sure that'd be great you got any place in mind you wanna go" Sakura could here Sasuke grinning over the phone and smiled.

"Uh we could go to the waterfront."

"Perfect want me to pick you up"

"Sure" Sakura gave Sasuke her address. After hanging up she ran to her closet and looked for some clothes. After taking a quick shower she got dressed in faded capris and a spaghetti strapped shirt and flat ironed her hair.

"Dad" Sakura called walking down the stairs

"I'm in here" She walked in and found her dad watching the 12 o clock

News.

"Uh yea I'm about to go"

"Where" he asked suspiciously she hardly went anywhere in California without her sister.

"My friend and I are going to go to Water Front and hang out" She said casually

"Ok "her dad answered he was suddenly interested in the news and Sakura heard her cell phone ring.

"I'm leaving now bye dad Oh and tell Sarah I'll see her later."

Sakura ran down the steps and to Sasuke's car

"Nice ride"

"Thanks" Sasuke pulled off.

On the way to Waterfront they both asked each other questions. About 15 minutes later Sasuke was parking in the Beach parking lot. Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the boardwalk.

They were silent for a while walking around passing small carts

"So, would you like an Ice cream cone" Sasuke asked stopping

"Sure" Sakura started reaching into her pocket but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll pay for it what kind do you want"

Sakura though it over for a second then answered "Strawberry"

"Alrighty" Sasuke walked up to the cart and ordered their Ice cream cones.

"3.57" the cashier smiled a little more then necessary at Sasuke. Sakura looked towards the ocean trying not to look the clerk

Sasuke walked over handing the Ice Cream to Sakura.

"Thank you…yum" Sakura chuckled a little.

"Hahaha I got a joke for you" Sasuke said grinning

"Ok let's hear it" Sakura looked over at him smiling

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

"Ice Cream"

"Ice Cream who?"

"Ice Cream if you don't let me in" (**A/N I just learned this and had to put it in lol)** Sakura went in to a fit of giggles

"That was so terrible it was funny" Sakura said still smiling at the dark haired boy

"Hahaha" Sasuke said sarcastically

"So where are we going"

"The boardwalk" The two continued walking. Still eating their ice cream they leaned against the railing. They were quiet for a while.

"Um Sakura I want to ask you something" Sasuke said hesitantly

Sakura turned towards him biting her bottom lip nervously "Yes" She said quietly

"Um well I was wondering if ...uh you would consider… er goi-" Sasuke's cell phone rung and he sighed angrily "This will take just a sec." He answered his phone,

"Hey…what type … you can't get anybody else…fine then….ok bye" Sasuke sighed

"What's wrong" Sakura asked worry in her eyes

"That was Naruto uh one of the other workers got really sick and they need me to come in earlier"

"Oh" Sakura hid the disappointment in her voice, still anxious to hear Sasuke's question she smiled a little "So are you still going to ask me something before you leave?"

"Oh uh yeah tomorrow I promise I have the 'Whole' day off and I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date"

Sakura nodded quickly smiling "I'd love to"

"Great I'll pick you up at 7 is that ok?"

"Perfect"

They both finished their Ice cream cones and walked to the car. Sasuke dropped her off at home , and promised to call her later.

Sakura walked towards her door smiling. 'I'm going on a date tomorrow' she chanted over again

"Sakura where were you" a small voice asked. She looked down at her younger sister

"Oh I'm sorry Sarah I should have told you I was leaving but I had to go meet somebody." Sakura bent down a little. When she visited her dad with her sister they were never apart.

"It's ok, let's go watch SpongeBob" her sister drug her into her fathers den, and they spent hours watching T.V.

Sakura had a feeling they wouldn't have a lot of these moments anymore, and frowned a little she loved her little sister and would do anything for her but was there a spot in her heart for Sasuke forming that might be even bigger.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter Review and I'll update sooner. See I you all I'd update frequently from now on lol

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Wow it took me a while to write this chapter and I'm still not satisfied with it I might repost it but I know you all want to read something. A lot happens in this Chapter. And I have a major case of writers block lol so I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

"Scott stop putting it in the cart" Sakura told her 19 year old brother while taking 2 bags of lays chips out of their shopping cart

"Hey I want those man" Scott grabbed her hand and she poked him in his stomach.

"Dad didn't give us a lot of money and we have to get groceries for us while he's away this weekend we can't get stuff we don't need"

"You don't need" Scott mumbled walking to the next aisle

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the older one" Sakura said to herself

"Uh excuse me could you show me where the Lays are" A blonde haired girl asked.

"Oh there right here" Sakura pointed behind her to the chips.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Sakura started to push the cart forward until the girl spoke again.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah naturally pink my mom has pink hair"

"It's really pretty"

"Thanks so much"

"I'm Ino by the way" The girl held her hand out

"Hi 'm Sakura" She reached up and shook Ino's hand.

* * *

Sasuke sighed again staring at his ceiling. Tonight was his date with Sakura and to say he was nervous was an understatement.

'What's wrong with me, I never act this way before dates" he thought to himself

"He looked over at his clock. He still had some time to kill; he thought about calling his Best Friend Naruto but decided against it.

"Hell it wouldn't hurt to get ready early" He said aloud

* * *

"Okay should I go with like Evening wear or Casual" Sakura asked her newly found friend Ino. After talking for a while at the store the two girls found out they had a lot in common with Sakura saying she had a date that night Ino offered to help her with her outfit.

"Where it depends on where he's taking you" Ino eyed the clothes

"I don't know where he's taking me" Sakura responded slowly this was the first time she was thinking about it now she was curious

"Well how about mixing Evening wear and Casual" Ino exclaimed grabbing the black belted circle skirt and the peach frill shirt. "This will look perfect."

"Thank you so much" Sakura walked into her closet minding her wet hair in curlers.

Ino jumped up quickly looking through Sakura's papers on her desk. 'ANYTHING, COME ON!' Ino thought to herself

"You know you're like my first real friend I've made here in Cali except Sasuke of course" Ino almost growled out loud but responded

"Really I thought you'd have many friends" Ino opened Sakura's drawers quietly.

"What shoes should I wear" Sakura asked still in her closet. Ino saw a letter and quickly placed it in her bag smiling to herself.

"Uh well wear your any black shoes you feel comfortable in it'll match"

Sakura decided on her Black Wedge heals. And walked out of the closet. Ino was sitting on her bed.

"What do you think" She twirled a little

"Love it" Ino beamed at Sakura

"Thank you so much you are a life saver. Now help me take out these curlers"

"Well I better go before he comes" Ino said after finishing Sakura's hair and makeup.

"Thank you again Ino" Sakura smiled at her

"You're welcome just call me tomorrow and tell me how it went." Ino left closing the door behind her.

'Phase one complete' Ino thought to herself

Sakura looked in her full length mirror and smiled at herself. 'Ino did an amazing job' she thought. She looked at her clock, Sasuke would be coming soon.

Grabbing her purse she went to find her sister, watching SpongeBob Square pants. "Hey Sarah I'm leaving"

Her sister looked up "Bye Sakura, you look pretty"

"Thank you don't stay up too late ok" Sarah nodded in response

"Dad my date is going to be here soon" Sakura walked down the stairs. The door Bell ranged, she took a deep breath and went to open the door.

'Wow' Sasuke mouthed she looked perfect.

"Hi" Sakura smiled at his reaction

"Hi" Sakura grinned "Oh these are for you" Sasuke handed her the flowers he picked up from a shop on the way.

"Thank you these are beautiful" she smelled the white roses

"You're welcome"

"Come in, I think my father wants to talk to you" she added lowering her voice

Sasuke followed her into the front room and saw her father rise from his seat on the couch.

"Dad this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my dad, and I'll go put these some in water" Sakura left out.

Sasuke wanted to yell 'COME BACK' but held it in.

"Sit down son" Mr. Haruno motioned to the seat across from him. Sasuke sat

"I'm just going to get straight to the point I watch out for my daughters physically and emotionally especially Sakura she's been through a lot" Sasuke nodded quickly "So if you hurt her …well you know what happens"

"Y-yes sir" Sasuke nodded He was confused though _"She's been through a lot" _What did he mean.

A moment later Sakura Walked in with a jacket over her arm just in case the weather got bad. "Ready"

"Yep, nice meeting you Mr. Haruno"

"Mhm" Her father nodded picking the remote off of the table.

"Bye Dad" Sakura called out

"Don't stay out to late

The two walked to the car Sasuke opened the passenger door for Sakura and she got in.

"Where are we going" Sakura flipped through the radio Station

"Hope you're hungry" came Sasuke's reply

After parking the car Sasuke opened the door for Sakura. She looked up it was a Mexican Restaurant. Her Favorite.

"Cascadia," Sasuke said smiling a little and reached for her hand. They walked into Cascadia and stopped at the front. Sasuke said something to the host and the host nodded leading them through the restaurant. Sakura looked around as she walked she had loved coming into this place because of how beautiful it was. She always admired the many paintings that were on the wall and the beautiful structure of the ceiling with crystals on every inch.

They continued walking until they reached an arch like door Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look and he smiled at her. They both walked outside and Sakura's eyes went wide. It was beautiful. The Patio had a small table set up 1 candle lit there was a small dance floor soft music playing in the background. The view was beautiful and there were flowers all around.

"Do you like" Sasuke whispered into her ear

"H-how did you…"

"One of my friends, Shikamaru dad is the manager, so he helped me with this" Sasuke led Sakura to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

After they were both seated the waiter came out and took their order.

"Gosh I love this place; it's just so beautiful out here"

"I know something even more beautiful" Sasuke Stared at Sakura for a moment and saw her blush.

They were both quiet until Sakura spoke up

"So you remembered I like Mexican food"

"I remember everything you tell me"

"So what colleges are you thinking about applying to next year" she asked

"I don't know yet I don't even know what I want to do"

"Have you thought about it?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders a little "My parents want me to be a doctor or Lawyer but I don't know what I want to do"

"You don't have to do exactly what your parents tell you to do"

"I know, so what colleges are you planning on applying to"

"NYU, BU, or UVA to study in Journalism"

"You have everything planned or something" Sasuke chuckled

"Well a lot of my goals planned I want to be ready for life you know"

Sasuke nodded a little

Their food soon arrived and they ate in silence. Besides the music playing

"This is so good" Sakura exclaimed as they ate dessert later. "Here" she raised her hand for him to take a bite. Sasuke held her hand still in the air while he chewed then kissed her hand. Sakura blushed the color of her hair and smiled.

"Come dance with me" Sasuke took her hand as another slow song started. Once on the small dance floor Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist

They silently danced for a while

"Your eyes are beautiful" Sasuke could feel his self getting lost in them. 'If Naruto or Shikamaru heard this they'd be laughing they'd be laughing their asses off' he thought to himself

Sakura felt herself leaning towards Sasuke until their lips were touching. It felt like hours passed while they kissed. They both leaned away to catch their breath not wanting to stop. The song had stopped long ago and they walked back to their table.

"They talked for a while longer holding each others hand over the table. Sakura sighed looking up at the sky. She didn't want the night to end yet.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes but not home" Sasuke nodded once and took her hand

"Are we going to pay" Sakura looked at him confused

"It's on the house"

"Oh" They walked to the car and Sasuke opened the door for her. Sasuke drove and they talked the whole way

"Where are we going" Sakura asked after a while

"To the beach I don't think anybody's there we could sit and talk for a little bit, do you want to go?"

"I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you" Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled.

* * *

Tell me what you all thought of that. Review and I'll update as soon as I think of the next chapter. Give me some of your Ideas I could really use them.

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors NOTE……**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in forever but school kicked my ass the last semester but now it's summer and I'm gonna update a lot. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe Wednesday no later. But first I've been thinking about writing in character POVs instead of third person and I would really like if you would give your opinion on if I should… Leave a review Thanks much.**

**Saku2007 **


End file.
